The subject technology relates to data processing systems, and in particular, to energy usage alerts for a climate control device.
Annually, utilities spend a large amount of money to support inbound calls/complaints associated with high bills. Many of these calls are caused by the shock that the customer experiences when they receive a bill that is higher than they were expecting. This high volume of inbound calls/complaints can cause a decrease in operational efficiency, resulting in long wait times for customers, thereby exasperating customer dissatisfaction. Furthermore, supporting the volume of inbound calls/complaints with staff, resources, and infrastructure is also extremely costly for a utility.